Four Kids and A Puckerman
by justalittlefabraylover
Summary: Quinn & Puck are now 21. They aren't married but they have triplets and Beth! The triplets are two weeks old, and Puck and Quinn are barely managing with their beautiful babies Sarah, Matt & Charlie. Add Beth and Uncle Sammy and  that's my story :
1. Chapter 1

"Puck, for God's sake, would you just grab him please?" Quinn snapped, from where she was sitting in her rocking chair. "Why don't you do it?" Puck spat at her. "Because I'm rocking Sarah to sleep and feeding Matt. I can't change Charlie aswell." Quinn glared at him. "Fine." Puck muttered, walking over to one of the blue cribs, scooping up the bundle of green blankets and Puck grimaced. "No way, I am not doing that. " Puck walked over, putting Charlie on Quinn's lap. Quinn's face screwed up. Boy did that stink. "Go pick Beth up. And invite Sam for dinner while your at it, he's been taking care of her all weekend." Quinn muttered, unhappily. "Alright, alright, I will." Puck mumbled, grabbing his wallet and his keys off the babies dresser. "Make sure you put her in the car seat." Quinn called after him. "Whatever, _mom_." Puck glared at her before leaving the room, heading down the hall to the front door.

Quinn sighed, tiredly, as she glanced down at the three babies in her lap. Sarah was slowly falling asleep, Matt was latched onto her nipple and Charlie was squirming, obviously uncomfortable. Quinn carefully pulled Matt off her boob and pulled her bra back up, pulling her t-shirt down again before she placed Charlie on the changing table, which was rather close to the rocking chair and she stood up, holding Sarah in on arm and Matt in the other. Walking over to the cribs, she carefully placed Sarah in the pink one and Matt in the other blue one. Tucking them both in carefully, she kissed each one on the forehead gently just as Charlie started to wail. "No, baby boy, it's okay, mama's here." Quinn soothed, hurrying over. "Don't cry." She cooed, undoing his onsie and pulling it off carefully. Undoing the diaper, she quickly pulled it off and wrapped it up, quickly shoving it into the bin right near the change table. Grabbing a baby wipe, she quickly wiped Charlie up. Sprinkling some baby powder, and rubbing it in carefully with her finger tips, she lifted up him carefully by his legs and slid a diaper underneath. Taping it up, she pulled his onsie back up and carefully did the buttons up. Charlie's crying had ceased a little, but he was still crying. Quinn scooped him up into her arms. "Charlie. Mama loves Charlie." Quinn cooed, started to sway, hoping that he'd quieten down. "That's a good boy." She sighed, gratefully, as Charlie yawned. "That was a big yawn." Quinn muttered, walking Charlie over to the cot. Quinn placed him down, tucking him in and kissing his forehead gently. Grabbing the baby monitor, Quinn turned the lamp down in the corner, and she headed out of the room, leaving the door wide open as she headed for the bedroom, right next to the nursery. She slumped down onto the bed and within minutes she was asleep.

45 minutes later, Quinn was awoken by her phone. She grabbed for it, sleepily, pressing the green button. "Hello?" She mumbled, sleepily, rubbing at her eyes. "Babe, it's me. Just wanted to tell you that Beth and I will be arriving in about ten minutes. With Sam. I also told him he could stay the night because his parents are in town and he doesn't want to have to deal with them. So he left them his apartment for the night." Quinn yawned after he finished talking. "That's fine aslong as he realises that he won't get any sleep, he might have to change diapers and I might get bitchy." Quinn mumbled. "Yeah. He realises and he laughed at the bitchy comment." Puck laughed. Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he did." Quinn muttered. "Alright, if there's nothing else, I'm gonna go wash my hair before the babies wake up." Quinn sighed, softly. "There is something. I'm sorry for being rude before, babe. I should of helped out more." Puck murmured. "No, it's okay. But thank you for apologising. Now focus on the road." Quinn smiled to herself. "Alright, we will be home soon. Bye." Puck hung up, and Quinn pressed end call on her phone before sliding off the bed, groaning a little. She made her way over to the nursery. They were all asleep. Thank god. Grabbing the baby monitor again, she headed for the bathroom. Quinn bent over the large sink, wetting her hair and starting to wash it. She would have had a shower but she was too scared that something would happen to the babies, so washing her hair in then sink would have to do. When she had finished washing her hair, she straightened up. Quinn started to towel her hair off, before grabbing the straightener. Quickly straightening her wavy hair, she grabbed the baby monitor and headed back to the bedroom. Changing from her sweats to a pair of black leggings and a pretty red singlet top, she braided a small part of her hair and headed back to the nursery. Her babies were simply adorable and she considered herself so lucky. 21 and with four kids? Any other person would think she is mentally insane. But she loved it.

When Puck came through the door, chatting with Sam, Beth ran ahead, giggling. The 5 year old was incredibly giggly. Quinn smiled to herself as she heard the giggling. She was in the living room, lying on the couch, slightly propped up with a few pillows. Matt and Charlie were resting on her stomach and Sarah was lying across her chest. The only awake one was Sarah and she was sucking on Quin's finger. "Mama!" Beth squealed as she ran into the living room. "Princess! What did I say about being quiet?" Puck scolded, coming in after her. "Sorry daddy." Beth mumbled. "It's okay, princess. We just don't want to wake Matt and Charlie up." Puck said, scooping the small girl into his arm. "Well if it isn't Mama Q and the little rascals." Sam smirked as he came through the door, dropping his bag near the door. Quinn laughed. "You'll be calling them more then little rascals when they wake you up at three in the morning." Quinn warned him. "Nah, their little cuties." Sam shrugged. Puck bent down, pecking Quinn gently on the cheek before he placed Beth on the edge of the couch. "What's for dinner?" Beth asked, staring up at Quinn. "Well I thought that daddy and Uncle Sam would grill some burgers, and you could help me with the garlic bread and some pasta. Is that okay sweetheart?" Quinn asked Beth, patting the spot next to her on the couch, and Beth scrambled up, being careful of the babies. "Yummy." Beth snuggled up to Quinn, playing with her hair. "Babe." Puck spoke, almost whining. "Yes?" Quinn arched an eyebrow. "Do we have to grill some burgers?" Puck asked and Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yes. The burgers are in the fridge and they take ten minutes on each side. And there's a beer for both of you." Quinn gestured to the kitchen. "And take the boys back to bed, will you?" Quinn asked, sweetly. Puck sighed and scooped the two sleeping boys into his arms. "Come on, Sammy. Let's go make Milf happy." Puck smirked, heading out of the room. "Noah. Watch it." Quinn swatted at his retreating form. "I'll make sure he behaves, ma'am." Sam playfully saluted at Quinn and she arched her eyebrows. "Just go before I mess up your lemon juice hair." Quinn smirked and Sam playfully gasped. "Don't be so rude, Mama Q!" He laughed before darting out of the room, leaving Quinn with Sarah sprawled across her chest and Beth sitting next to her.

"I missed you mommy." Beth told Quinn, as Quinn sat up, moving Sarah to rest in her arm. "So did I baby girl, but did you have fun with Uncle Sam?" Quinn asked. "Yeah, we did colouring!" Beth nodded. "But It would have been funner if you were there though." Beth pouted. "I know honey, and I wish I could have been there but daddy and I thought you would have a lot of fun and you might of got a bit of sleep, because the babies have been waking you up a lot lately." Quinn told her, softly. "I want a cuddle." Beth told her, and Quinn opened her other arm, letting Beth wrap her small arms around her, tightening her other arm around her protectively. "Careful of Sarah, princess. " Quinn cooed, bouncing Sarah a little as Beth snuggled into Quinn. "Okay mama." Beth nodded. They sat there, quietly for a few minutes, before Beth looked up at Quinn who had closed her eyes, almost falling asleep. "Mama." Beth frowned. "What baby?" Quinn mumbled, her eyes opening. "Sarah stinks." Beth told her and Quinn's eyes widened. "Princess, that's rude. Sarah doesn't stink." She scolded Beth. "I meant she smells! She did a poo!" Beth protested and Quinn sighed. "Alright sweetheart, go see how daddy's doing with the burgers while I clean up Sarah, okay?" Beth nodded and skipped off as Quinn got up and headed for the nursery.


	2. Sometimes A Nap Is All You Need

When Quinn had changed Sarah and rocked her, she had fallen asleep so Quinn gently placed her in the crib. Kissing her on the forehead, she quickly checked on Matt and Charlie and she sighed, gratefully. All asleep. All peaceful. All clean. She picked up the baby monitor and headed out of the room and into the kitchen. There was already garlic bread in the oven and a pasta salad sitting on the counter. Her brow furrowed and she headed ouside, to the back yard, where Beth was with Sam and Puck. "Babe? Who did the pasta salad and the garlic bread?" She asked, stifling a yawn. "Sam and Beth. They saw that the garlic bread was ready to cook and that you had already cooked the pasta so they just did everything else." Puck said from over near the barbeque, a beer in his hand. "They didn't have to do that." Quinn said and he shrugged. "Beth wanted to surprise you." Puck said, flipping one of the burgers over. "Well that's very sweet." Quinn plopped herself down onto one of the lawn chairs, getting comfortable and closing her eyes, resting the baby monitor in her lap. "Don't fall asleep quite yet. Burgers will be done in ten minutes." Puck told her, taking a swig from his beer. "Oh well." Quinn replied.

But then Beth started squealing and the five yearold ran up to Quinn. "Mama. Mama. Mama." She squealed and Quinn groaned, taking a few moments to open her eyes. "Yes sweetheart?" She smiled sleepily. "Where you asleep?" Beth frowned. "Sort of." Quinn moved the baby monitor and patted her lap so Beth could scramble up there and Beth snuggled into her chest. Quinn's arms moved around Beth automatically and she shut her eyes again. And this time she did fall asleep, still clutching Beth tightly. "Daddy." Beth whispered, loudly. "Daddy!" She repeated herself and Puck finally looked over, now holding a platter of steaming burgers. "Mommy fell asleep." Beth frowned as Sam brought out the freshly cooked garlic bread and salad, putting it on the out door table, along with drinks, cups and cutlery. Puck set the burgers down onto the table along with the bag of bread and he came over. "What's the problem then?" Puck asked. "She's holding me too tightly. And I'm hungry! I want a burger." Beth pouted. "Alright kiddo, let's get you out." Puck gripped Beth by her waist and slowly started to lift her out of Quinn's arms. Quinn groaned in her sleep. "Quinn, it's okay. It's just me. Dinner's ready. Beth's hungry." Puck murmed quietly to Quinn. "Mama, wake up!" Beth started to squirm. "Stop moving Puck. I'm tired. The babies are fine. Just go back to sleep." Quinn mumbled, pushing Puck away with her foot. "Babe, your not in bed. You need to wake up." Puck muttered and Quinn's eyes flew open. "I'm going to bed." She announced, letting Beth scramble off her lap and she stood up. "Babe, there's food." Puck frowned. "I'm going to bed." She repeated herself and she headed inside. Beth started crying. "I made Mama mad." She wailed and Quinn turned on her heel and ran outside to her daughter. "Beth, no, you didn't. Mama's just really tired." Quinn soothed, picking Beth up. "Mama's not mad." Quinn cooed, rocking Beth a little bit and Beth's sobs quietened down. "Good girl." Quinn kissed her forehead gently and carried her over to a chair, putting her down, Beth giggled. Quinn grabbed a piece of garlic bread. "I'm just gonna check on the babies." She told Beth who nodded and Quinn disappeared inside. Eating the garlic bread quickly, she swallowed and she collapsed onto the bed, her eyelids shutting as soon as her head touched the pillow.


End file.
